A Portal to Equestria
by TheBr0ny
Summary: This has been written as if the person typed the story and ISNT BASED OFF OF ME


A Portal to Equestria

Chapter 1: So NERVICITED

It was a normal day in Glasgow, Scotland and I (John) was running as fast as I could to the subway station next to his house to get to the West End to go to BronyScot (as he heard a roumer that Lauren Faust would be attending (Lauren Faust is the mother of My Little Pony: Friendship is magic and ALL the bronies that could get tickets to this event they were so NERVICITED because they had never met Lauren Faust as she dosen't go to Brony coventions that often) Jack bought a ticket to BronyScot and is going on the subway and most of the people on the subway was wearing MLP cosplay and it will take an hour to get to the West End so my typing will start again once I get to BronyScot.

Chapter 2: Portals, Odd persons and Lauren Faust

I'm now in BronyScot and OMG this odd person is running this stall that intrigued me...  
A stall that advertises NOTHING and I paid 5 and came back later but first I wanted to meet Lauren Faust then suddenly OMG she was SOOOOOOO Pretty (I am not attracted to feminists) so I wanted to see her and ask her if she could sign my MLP T-Shirt with a white background and so I tried to say anything but I nearly fainted at the sight of her beauty and when I eventually spoke I Tried to say: "Hello Ms Faust. Could be able to set aside a couple of seconds to sign my shirt" but what I did was mumbled Lauren Plz sign my shirt and Lauren Faust said: Pardon and I could finally say "Hello Ms Faust. sorry about that mumbling. anyways Could be able to set aside a couple of seconds to sign my shirt and also how are you." and Lauren Faust Said in a voice similar to Princess Celestia and said:  
Sure I could, I just need to know your name and I said: John and then Lauren Faust said: and I'm Doing well John and thanks for caring how I feel today so I'll let you call me Lauren and I said: Okay dokie Lauren, Hope I see you again.  
Lauren said: Likewise John. We wave as if we've known each other for millenia and goes to the small stall that advertised nothing and I just all of a sudden walked to the parking garage and I was asked if I would like to go to Equestria with a magical portal (this person DOES look like a Wisard, Magician person with strange colored skin and she kept refering to herself in the third person saying and I quote what this person said "The Great and powerful Trixie wants you human to come to Equestria." and so I said in a questioning tone: so is this for real. and who I assumed was called Trixie said: Yes I, The Great and Powerful TRIXIE want you to come to Equestria. so I said: Sure (because I had nothing to live for anymore in this world so I felt that Equestria would be a nice fresh start.  
And I was suddenly turned into an animated pony (I couldn't see fast enough what I looked like and what pony race I was before I was pushed into a portal and ended up in Ponyville and I went to the mirror store in town (You couldn't miss it it looked like it was made out of mirrors so I walked into this store and looked at myself in one of the mirrors and I appeared to be a pegasus and my mane was very purple and so was my tail and my body looked a color inbetween Pink and Purple and I (because I just came to Equestria) didn't have a cutie mark and so I wandered about and bumbed into Twilight Sparkle and she asked: Oh I'm Soooooooooo sorry, Are you alright. So I said: I'm fine and you don't need to apologize and also what's your name. and Twilight said: My Name is Twilight Sparkle and what's your name.

Chapter 3: New Pony Beginings

Twilight Said: What is your name.  
So I eventually said: Would you judge my name so Twi said: Why would I do that,  
I eventually said: John Lee.  
Twi said: not a usual name... But I don't judge ponies because of their name.  
I wasn't used to hearing that but I remembered that I was in Equestria and I said: Cool thanks. Oh and can I call you Twi.  
and Twi silently nodded waited a couple of moments and said: You're welcome John and walks to her castle. and I shouted: WAIT and Twi said: What is it John. I asked: is there a hotel or inn in this small town and Twi said: You don't want to stay in a smelly inn ... Why don't you stay over at my castle for a while, and I aggreed and we walked to the castle.

Chapter 4: Job "Interview", Shopping and Twilight

It's the next day Twilight in the library (as always) and I said: Twi, I'm going to job interview, Are you wanting me to bring anything in from the shops while I'm out. and Twi said: Yes. Twi grabs a list and says: I was just about to go shopping today since there is nothing in the cupboards or the fridge and the wine you get from the convienience store and the cider as well as the other apple things on the list from the apple family stall which my friend Apple Jack runs most of the time every day (except from sunday) and John was going to SugarCube corner because he heard about a job opening there as cake taster or somthing as I can't really remember but it was a very easy job that's what I remember and at that interview I was interviewed by this childlike (even like a toddler) pink pony called Pinkie Pie and literally all was said in that interview was by Pinkie Pie and she said: Okie dokie lokie you're hired. and then I said Shouldn't you interview me to see if I was suitable for the job. Then the pink pony said: yeah I should've but that would be boring I like to get straight to the fun. I was pleased and the pink pony told me to come monday for my first day and so I went to the shops I needed to get stuff from the stores and came back to Twilight's with my wings full holding bags and my front legs (It was difficult hopping the way to Twilight's). Twi said: Thanks John you're an awesome friend. I said: You don't need to thank me. Twilight and me hugged and went to separate bedrooms and went to sleep.

Chapter 5: The Royal Wedding

It's been a year since I've typed anything basically the highlights of it all are...

My job pays EXCELLENTLY and me and Twilight slowly fell in love and I have something to confess to her before I ask for her hoof in marrage.

I find Twilight and said: Twilight? and Twilight said: Johnyboo?, Is everything alright. so I said: Yes but I must confess something. so Twilight said: What is it? and I said: I'm from another world. what leads Twilight to say: That's all, I thought you were going to leave me for Princess Celestia or some pony else.

Then I started to neel on the floor and said: Twily may I take your hoof in marrage. and Twilight said: Yes, Yes, a million times yes.

A year later

This is me typing just after I got married and it was a MASSIVE Canterlot wedding and we didn't even have to deal with Crysallis.  
All the other Princesses (Twilight is a Princess FYI) attended and the honeymoon is in Griffonstone because you now HAPPY WIFE HAPPY LIFE.  
Twily was very very happy that I did this for her. Me and Twily were kissing for a strange amount of time and then we went to bed.

The End 


End file.
